The overall objective of this research is to analyze the relative contributions of genetically- and chemically-induced protein mistranslation and membrane deterioration as causes of cellular aging and death, employing primarily the fungus Neurospora crassa as a model. Our hypothesis predicts that these molecular errors are inter-related and that dietary antioxidants and membrane stabilizers should at least partially alleviate the aging process by preventing such errors. Three nuclear mutants will be used to induce premature senescence in growth rate. Others propose that the primary defect of two of these mutants is protein mistranslation and in the third, membrane deterioration. Drugs that induce protein mistranslation or membrane deterioration will be administered to wild-type to induce premature senescence in growth rate. Reversal of geneticallly-or chemically-induced senescence by dietary antioxidants and membrane stabilizers will be sought. Biochemical and cytological co-relations with senescence in growth rate will be sought by measurements of lipid autoxidation and fidelity of protein synthesis and observations of cell membranes in situ as a function of culture age and dietary supplements.